the bay window
by enchanteuse
Summary: She looked up, and outside her window was a tall man wearing a big dark fedora, a long black trench coat, and a sick smile. – "I never should have let you live," he said. "You're a waste of time. A waste of space." / or Olivia Ryan finds that not everyone has happy endings... / in the spirit of (a late) halloween


_The Bay Window_

Olivia Ryan was home alone at night. Her parents had gone out to dinner without her. They were three hours late, but she thought they must be having a really good time with each other. She was watching her favorite horror movie, _Saw_. Outside her bay window, white snow was delicately falling. Suddenly, she heard a light tapping sound. She looked up, and outside her window was a tall man wearing a big dark fedora, a long black trench coat, and a sick smile. Olivia screamed and hid underneath her blanket. After a few minutes, she realized that it could be a figment of her imagination. _I must be really afraid after watching that horror movie_, she thought. She lifts her head from the blanket and the man is still standing there. He slowly pulls out a long silver knife out of his coat and twirls it around his meaty fingers. Olivia immediately goes under her blanket again. She reaches for her white iPhone and calls 911.

"Hello? Operator?"

"What seems to be the problem?"

"There's a man outside my window. He's holding a knife. Please help me!"

"Help will be on the way. Don't panic. Just stay hidden."

"Thank you," Olivia says. She hangs up and hides in the corner of the room, away from the window.

The police came in a record of 5 minutes (the police station was not that far from Olivia's house). They inspect the area outside of her window. Surprisingly, there was no evidence that a man was standing out there: no footprints, no broken branches – not even a small trace of fingerprints on the windowpane. They thought Olivia was honestly crazy, so they hauled her into the back of a police car. As if saved by the bell, a lone police officer rushed up to them and said that she had found evidence.

In the hallway of the house, facing the window, there were muddy footprints etched in the cream colored carpet, a silver knife dripping with crimson blood strewn onto the floor, and a single blood-covered hand print on the wall next to the other clues. There was blood spots scattered across the floor, leading into a closet. Olivia's mind turned blank and her face grew long and somber. She had opened a closet door, only to find her parents...dead. They were gagged with red bandannas; a potato sack was thrown on their heads, their necks slit open, and they were hanging upside down, blood still seeping out of their cold lifeless bodies. _Drip...drip...drip...drip. _She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound would come out. Her ears were plugged and her eyes were rolling to the back of her head. The man had been inside her house all along.

...

Olivia wakes up in a white room. There were white walls, white furniture, and even white flowers. She groaned and sat up in her bed. Sure enough, she was in a hospital. Or prison, as her parents liked to call it. She winced, remembering the way they were brutally murdered. She heard the sound of footsteps come toward her door so she looked up. At her door was a man. He had curly dark brown hair and gray eyes. And that mouth...it looked so familiar, but she just could not place it in her mind. He stared at her, and she stared at him. Then, he started to smile. Then something clicked and her face turned a sheer white color, almost blending in with the rest of the room. It was him. It was the man who killed her parents. The man who was in her house when she did not know it.

He took big, menacing steps toward her until he reached the side of her bed. Olivia's breathing hitched and she was basically hyperventilating. He took out a replica of the knife that was found in her house and he put it to her throat.

"I never should have let you live," he said. "You're a waste of time. A waste of space."

Then her whole world turned black.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Okay, so I had to write this horror story for my English class...I wouldn't call this scary, but it sure is descriptive when Olivia finds the bodies, right? I only posted this in the spirit of (a late) Halloween. I changed "the girl" to Olivia Ryan because I remember in a fanfic story I read, that the Pretty Committee thought she was an air head and was a "waste of space". The killer will remain unknown; use your own imagination and knowledge of the Clique and tell me who you think it was in your reviews. I'd really appreciate it! Thanks for reading!**

**xx cat**


End file.
